Mannendake/Khác
Skills * If his counter kills the target, the shikigami assisting Mannendake will change targets * When his 3rd skill is activated and Mannendake is taunted, he will always attack the taunter when retaliating * After certain cases of control besides sealing, Mannendake will lose his passive for one turn * Mannendake will not protect summons * If multiple units are hit, Mannendake may counter multiple times, this is "attack" and not "times damaged" * Mannendake will not retaliate if units are attacked by ally * Mannendake will not counter goryou passive or summoned creature's specials, he will counter summoned creature's normal attack * The protection of multiple Mannendake will stack Trivia * In contrast an official art depiction in Onmyoji where Mannendake plays his flute like a recorder, he is shown to play it sideways in the MOBA Official Strategyhttps://www.facebook.com/Onmyojigame/posts/432805627176913:0 Overview In Onmyoji, Mannendake is a counter Shikigami who can deliver extremely high damage, outside his own active turns, whenever his skill is triggered. In general, Mannendake has the following characteristics: ;Strengths : High counter frequency with output outside his own turns, which means that there’s no need to stack on SPD for him. ;Weaknesses : His output depends entirely on counters, and he is relatively weak during his own active turns. Control Shikigami are his greatest nemeses. ;Recommendation : Suitable for players who have acquired a solid understanding of the game and who are passionate about duels. ;Application : Exceptional performance in duels and certain Secret Zone battles. ;Features : Among counter Shikigami, Mannendake's counter frequency is considered very high. The co-op impact of his counters often generates astonishing outcomes. But, as he needs to replenish his master stroke at each turn in order to guarantee the effect of his counters, he requires a steady supply of orbs. Skills Analysis ;Sword Flute :Like the normal skill that Karasu Tengu has, there is a 30% probability that Mannendake can bring along a random teammate to attack together. Mannendake's passive skill, plus his superlative counter impact, means that the number of co-ops for his normal skill will increase as well, adding some pleasant surprises to the entire counter system that surrounds him. ;Leaf Barrier :The description is more complex, but it can be interpreted that Mannendake always carries a 100% counterattack effect, except when his passive skill has been sealed (the passive skill cannot be activated when it is restrained by control effects like Freeze or Daze). This skill and his ultimate counter will not be set off by the damage transmitted through the Water Circuit by Shuzu, and its protective functions cannot be dissipated by dispel type of skills, either. ;Bamboo Whisper :Mannendake's core counter skill. At its maximum level, the trigger probability for this skill is 60%, which is very impressive when this skill is pitted against AOE type of skills. Plus, this is an active skill effect, so it cannot be held back by seals from the likes of Yao Bikuni. At the same time, Mannendake's own turn is used to determine the rate at which this skill refreshes, so the protective function will always be present, and the ATK bonus will not disappear after the counters. This skill does not protect summoned objects, though. Souls Selection ;Seductress (4-pc set) + ATK/Effect RES/Crit (2-pc set) :(Slot 2 - ATK; Slot 4 - Effect RES; Slot 6 - Crit/Crit DMG) :There are two reasons why slot 2 should be ATK instead of SPD. The first is that once Mannendake is controlled, his counters become useless, hence Effect RES (instead of ATK) in slot 4 is more pertinent. The other reason is that when his SPD is low, the protection effect will last longer without him having to continuously supplement the skill, thereby reducing the pressure for more orbs. This also applies to the following: The Seductress can complement Mannendake's ability to act frequently by multiplying her impact to effectively strike the opponent's output Shikigami, depress their HP levels, and maybe even eliminate them with a kill. ;Soul Edge (4-pc set) + ATK/Effect RES/Crit (2-pc set) :(Slot 2 - ATK; Slot 4 - Effect RES; Slot 6 - Crit/Crit DMG) :Owing to the passive nature of his skill, Mannendake will counter every time he is attacked. We can leverage on this 100% probability to implement a powerful counter tactic. In addition, Soul Edge can resolve the issue where Mannendake fails to get adequate opportunities to act, especially when he is up against a single output Shikigami. ;Dice Sprite (4-pc set) + ATK/Effect RES/Crit (2-pc set) :(Slot 2 - ATK; Slot 4 - Effect RES; Slot 6 - Crit/Crit DMG) A special Mannendake-soul combination designed to deal with control Shikigami. By his very nature, Mannendake is afraid of controls. With Dice Sprite, we stack on Effect RES, as well as trigger the soul effects to kill the opponent's core Shikigami as quickly as possible. This is another feasible method. Sample Team ;Maestro :As the soul option for Mannendake does not include any consideration for SPD, Maestro becomes a very suitable teammate for Mannendake. Maestro definitely plays a useful role here, whether it is to create the opening for Mannendake at the beginning or help Mannendake shake off the control in the midst of the battle. Maestro can also thrust Mannendake forward at the end, for the finishing stroke. Without a doubt, Maestro is clearly the choice teammate for a counter team that centers on Mannendake. ;Ebisu :Ebisu can support Mannendake to create waves of counters. Whenever Mannendake counters, Ebisu's banner will be set off to recover Mannendake's HP level. At the same time, Ebisu can supply a certain amount of orbs to allow Mannendake to launch his skills. These two Shikigami together can greatly increase the survival and output capability of Mannendake. ;Ame Onna :Mannendake's counters cannot be ignited when he is being controlled. In order to mitigate this risk somewhat, Ame Onna is one Shikigami his team must include. Relevant Disadvantaged Against ;Hououga, Yuki Onna :Group control type of Shikigami have a natural ability to suppress Mannendake. They can make him lose his counter ability so that he cannot deliver the output he is designed to. At the same time, they also target his teammates, and Mannendake can no longer expect to obtain sufficient support from his own team. ;Enma :With her relatively high Effect HIT at the beginning, Enma exerts a very strong, suppressive presence on Mannendake even when he has reinforced his Effect RES to very high levels. Whether it is two turns of Silence or one turn of Morph, she can make it tough for Mannendake to output. Advantaged Against ;Ootengu, Ubume :Group output Shikigami will trigger multiple counters from Mannendake when they face him. This means they themselves will be subject to considerable damage, which translates into an even greater threat to their survival. Comparison with other similar Shikigami ;Mannendake :His greatest asset is his relatively higher counter frequency that includes a co-op effect with a 100% coverage on counters for the whole team. A counter that can be triggered many times, broader team coverage, and co-ops are his key strengths. His weaknesses are that he is extremely vulnerable to controls, and he has a high orb demand as he needs to launch his master stroke at every turn in order to guarantee the effect of his counters. ;Inugami :A similar Shikigami with counter output outside his own turns, Inugami can cause high damage within his own turns and has a smaller reliance on orbs. What is great about Inugami is that he can deliver an explosive output in his own turn, and he does not consume any orbs when his passive counter skill is triggered. What is not so great about him is that he is extremely fearful of control, and his protection effect cannot reach every Shikigami on his team. His performance is also lackluster when he is up against a single output Shikigami. References